<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>梦游者 by icejeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283581">梦游者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen'>icejeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>全科合宿捏造</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>梦游者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>零涉，但是无关紧要</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你不能既可以在柔软的床垫上醒来，怀里又抱着想要的人。”朔间零推开身上的人说，“得到一个就够了。”他有点厌烦，对合宿也对赖在他身上不走的人。朔间零一向是以耐心和观察见长的猎人，捕捉敏捷迅猛的猎物是他的拿手好戏。</p><p>塔夫绸一般的长发盖在零的肩上，像一层舒舒服服要溺死人的织物，慢慢探上来捂住他的口鼻。</p><p>零深深叹了一口气，他才知道日日树涉有梦游的毛病。被子被涉压住了一角，梦中的人长着一张全无烦恼的脸，不短的睫毛微微抖动。</p><p> </p><p>涉睁开眼，陌生的天花板，环顾四周后发现这是一间有点阴暗的房间。又来了，他心想。这可太可恶了，好像他完全无法掌控自己的身体一样，一株衰败颓唐的玫瑰。</p><p>门外有走来走去的人声，有人在高呼组合口号，有人在制止。可涉还想继续躺一会，赖床是他精神里重要的组成，更别说这床还有一股海岸的幽香。照理说，他应当找不到这么一张符合心意的床，深蓝色的被单床单，上面绣着半弯月亮的轮廓，从枕头里传来一股淡淡的辽阔的香气。如果日日树涉是宇宙人，也许会赞叹它有宇宙的魅力。但现在他只想沉沉跌入海味与棉花的悬崖，什么都看不到，什么都听不到。</p><p> </p><p>他最终还是起床了。这是个大套间（他怎么不知道还能选这样的房间？），床的正对面有面还算敞亮的镜子，现在里面映出了他最真实的模样。蓬乱的狐狸尾巴一样的头发，僵硬的眉毛和面部肌肉，遍布褶皱的背心，日日树懒于修饰早晨七点（更可能是八九点）的自己。</p><p>涉在宽大的四脚床上滚了一圈，紧紧搂着柔软的被子不放。</p><p> </p><p>提着新练习服进来的朔间零看到的就是一个把屁股撅起来，半个人都消失在被窝里的同班同学。涉受惊地钻出来：“这是你的房间？！”</p><p>“我以为你应该知道？”零把衣服挂在衣橱里，手臂绷得有点紧，“你怎么还赖着不走？就算这不是我的房间……”</p><p>涉高声打断他：“我不知道，我不知道你什么意思。”他迅速爬起来整理身上的衣服。太晚了，他的邋遢样早在昨晚就被尽收眼底，涉猛然意识到。</p><p>“我先出去了。”此时换个人进来或者几个小时前换个房间过夜，日日树都不至于如此窘迫。</p><p>“练习服？真期待fine的。”经过一动不动的朔间零时，他尴尬地说。</p><p>“嗯，等一下。”朔间零凑近了抓住涉的手臂，他嗅了一下长长的头发，掬起来的样子仿佛在亲吻美人足尖。</p><p>“没有我的味道。”他还想到涉的脖子边去闻一闻。</p><p>涉轻轻眨眼说：“胡说。”说完他就轻盈地越过零走出房门。</p><p> </p><p>第二天朔间零锁好房门以防再有妖魔鬼怪来打搅清梦，两手交叠放在肚子上，睁着眼数天花板上的星星点。住在隔壁的学弟还在擦拭乐器，整理乐谱的声音窸窸窣窣。</p><p>“嘿，你在等我吗？可是为什么要锁门呢？”涉抱着枕头大大方方地转开门把手进来。</p><p>“……枕头就算了，我的枕头也挺好的。”零的语气倒有点委屈。他皱眉看涉最后一跳跳到自己空出来的半边床，“你小点声。”</p><p>“嗯？怎么啦，自己邀请的我还害羞个什么劲。我就要吵！不仅吵，我还要唱歌！”涉拎起零的手臂往右边拢去，“过来点嘛，我喜欢睡在你身上。”</p><p>“我不喜欢。”</p><p>“你不喜欢有什么用？”涉清清嗓子真打算开唱，“最后还不是让我睡了。”</p><p>朔间零也不管他梦不梦游，此前还去了哪些房间，捂着他的嘴，自己唱起来了。</p><p> </p><p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>